earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Jason McCormack (Forthcoming)
Born in Bristol, England to unknown family and raised in an orphanage. Jason realised he had a gift, a gift to see certain events before they happened. Now, he's the right hand man to Konstantin Dostoyevsky, a well known Casino owner and young entrepreneur. He'll do anything to prove his worth, usually being put on the front line of "operations" because of his abilities. Appearance Jason is usually seen as skinny and many think he doesn't have any muscle, he stands at 6', but his weight makes seem shorter then other 6' people He usually wears suits and fancy clothing, especially around Kosta. When on jobs however, he has certain outfits he will wear to make him lighter in fights but also well protected from punches and knives. Guns are another story. Relationships *Jason tends to be around Konstantin Dostoyevsky most of his time as he works for him. *Jason still keeps in contact with one of his fellow Orphans, Sebastian. Who became a famous English Actor Powers/Abilities *Precognition - Jason has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen 8 minutes prior to it happening. However, his visions are not always accurate and many of times he has got it wrong. They occur randomly and Jason has no control over them. *Danger Sense - All his life, Jason has managed to avoid death by a scratch, all thanks to this ability. However, sometimes it's hard to sense the impending danger until it happens. Leaving him only a second to react most of the time. *Enhanced Dexterity - Jason can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy. If he is pushed over or off an object, he will 85% of the time land properly unless from a moving object at high speeds. Skills *MMA - Jason spent a lot of his teenage years learning many different martial arts, from Brazilian jiu jitsu to judo, boxing to Muay Thai. So it's fair to say he's competent in hand to hand combat. *Melee Proficiency - Although most people around him prefer to use guns. Jason learnt to use many close up weapons and even how to disarm someone swiftly and easily. Weaknesses *Jason is still incredibly human and has the same weaknesses as any other normal person. Gun shots, knives, bleeding out.. etc. *As a result from his past, Jason is very vulnerable to love. He falls easily, and that stops him from doing his job. So he tends to try and stay away from people he's romantically interested in. Equipment *During "operations", Jason can be found using many different close range weapons, like knives or anything he can get his hands on. Personality Jason is quite out there, hyperactive and childish when not in the face of danger or work, during his times around Kosta, he tends to be more reserved and adult to do his job properly. Sometimes during a fight, his inner child could break out and taunt the opponent just for fun. History Jason was born in Bristol, England. His parents, still unknown to him, left him at the front steps of a run down local orphanage. He grew up under the influence of priests and nuns, church in their hall every Sunday. He grew to hate this, and that's when he started becoming a nuisance to everyone around him. Pulling pranks, destroying things, blaming it on other kids and somehow getting away with all of it. That's when he randomly got an image in his mind, and they kept coming and coming, he couldn't control them, he thought he was going crazy. But the strangest thing was those events would happen 8 minutes later. He realised he had a gift, precognition. He kept using this to his advantage and eventually, he was kicked out of his only home. Jason became a street rat quickly, using his new found abilities to escape cops and other problematic people. Eventually he was noticed by a high group gang in Bristol. He worked for them from the ages of 16 to 19 until he knew he had to get out of England. So what does he do? He moves to New York, America. He bought a small apartment just big enough for him and met a new group, a group dedicated to robbing banks and other stores. His powers came in handy a lot, helping him rob these banks. And that's when he took the eye of Kosta, a famous Casino Owner only a couple years older then him Jason is now 22, and has become the right hand man to kosta. A personal member of his group. And he prefers this position compared to all the others he's had in his life.. © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. |} Category:Work In Progress Characters